


Countdown to Your Love

by Monroha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Myungjin if you squint, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: Just another fic of Minhyuk pining over Bin.





	Countdown to Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rocky Day!!!! I'm so proud of how far my son has come! He's so talented! Go give him all the love! - Kay

_00:21:43_

Minhyuk stared at the numbers on his best friend’s wrist. He knew this day would come, he just hadn’t expected it so soon. He barely registered Bin’s apology for not telling him sooner. Did that matter now? Maybe it was for the best. He had less time to prepare himself for this moment, but he also didn’t have to go through the agony of knowing how close he was to loosing his best friend. 

“Hyukie? What if they hate me?” He snapped out of his thoughts to stare at Bin in confusion. How could anyone hate someone so amazing? “What if I’m not what they expected or I trip on my way to meet them or what if there’s no one here? What if my time goes off and I meet the wrong person or— ow, rude.”

He laughed as Bin rubbed the arm he had just punched. “You were rambling, again.” The brunette pouted and Minhyuk involuntarily decided that was one of the most adorable things he had ever witnessed. He needed to tell Bin to stop pouting so much or his heart might explode. “Whoever it is, they’d be stupid not to love you. You don’t have to worry Bin.” 

The blinding smile that graced the older dancer’s face was worth the heartache Minhyuk felt. “Thanks Minhyuk. I’m glad I forced you to come with me or I would be a mess right now.” 

“You’re always a mess.” The comeback was instant and it had Bin pouting once again. He sighed before glancing back at the brunette’s wrist. “How long now?”

The playful atmosphere vanished as Bin went back to being a bundle of nerves. “I don’t know, I can’t look.” Minhyuk flinched back as an arm was shoved into his face. 

The dancer made an exaggeratedly disgusted face at his friend, before pushing his arm away. Minhyuk pulled back the heavy sweater sleeve covering the bright red numbers and inhaled sharply. Only nine minutes remained until Bin met his soulmate. 

“What? Is it close? Are they here?” The older boy ripped his arm out of Minhyuk’s grasp to look at it himself. Shock overcame his features at the limited time he had left. 

“It’ll be okay Bin. They’re going to love you.” The older boy looked up at his words and the two locked eyes. Before he could get lost in them, Minhyuk cleared his throat and averted his gaze to the floor. “Do you think... Do you think it’s someone you know?” 

“I don’t know, maybe?” He heard uncertainty in the taller boy’s voice. “Guess I never really thought about that. But I suppose it could be.” 

“Yeah, who knows. Maybe it will be like Jinwoo and your soulmate is actually the hot new trainee you’ve been crushing on.” He smiled fondly at the memory. Myungjun had come running into their practice room, screaming about his time almost being up and not having anyone suitable around. He had tripped and fallen on top of Jinwoo, just as their time had run out. Minhyuk wished he could have a fairytale ending like them. He wished it for Bin too, even if it wasn’t going to be with him. “Want me to leave you? When it gets closer to your time?”

“What? No!” He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up at the terrified expression Bin wore. “Don’t you dare leave me, Park Minhyuk. I can’t handle this alone! Who do you think I am?” 

“An independent woman who don’t need no man?” He smiled fondly at the laugh his joke elicited. Minhyuk wondered if he would ever find someone with a nicer laugh. “How much time now?” He hated ruining the mood again, but the dancer was curious. He also didn’t want to be present when Bin did meet his soulmate, despite his friend’s wishes. 

Bin looked down at his wrist, and gasped when he saw the numbers. The older boy reached down to run a hand over them, frowning in confusion. 

“What? Is it close?” He glanced around them, looking for anyone who could potentially be Bin's soulmate. 

“It’s... Minhyuk I don’t...” He turned back to see Bin’s eyes filling with tears. He reached across the table to try and comfort Bin in some way. He didn’t get very far before the older boy grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes. “How long have you known?” 

He stared at Bin in confusion. Known what? He tried to get a glimpse of the older boy’s wrist, but it was once again covered up by Bin’s sleeve. “What are you talking about? Bin what’s wrong?”

“Your timer, you—“ He seems to cut himself off when he noticed the lost look on Minhyuk’s face. “Wait... Do you seriously not know?” Minhyuk shook his head, waiting for Bin to clue him in to this strange behaviour. “Minhyuk, you dummy! Look at your wrist!” 

Bin moved Minhyuk’s arm so he could clearly see the numbers written there. There was no point though. He knew he would be met with zeros, he’d had them for years. 

He had watched them countdown two years into his friendship with Bin. They had been alone in the practice room. Minhyuk had expected the older boy’s to do the same, but had discovered their times didn’t match. He assumed it was a case of unrequited love. He’d seen it happen before. 

He was brought out of his memories by an excited tug at his sleeve. Bin had yet to let go, and seemed way too giddy for someone who had been close to tears a minute ago. “See! Why didn’t you tell me you were close too?” 

“Close? Bin I’ve been like this for years.” He froze. Minhyuk had kept this a secret for so long, how could he just let it out like that? He looked timidly up at Bin to see him smiling. 

“Yours must be broken then. Or mine is? Either way it doesn’t matter.” Minhyuk had no idea what his friend was talking about. What made him think their timers were broken? 

“I don’t understand. Bin, can you just tell me? How are you not pissed I didn’t say anything?” He had assumed the older boy would have been offended when he found out Minhyuk had kept such a large secret. “And shouldn’t you be looking for your soulmate? Your time’s going to run out isn’t it?” 

He glared as Bin chuckled. How on earth could he be laughing at a time like this? 

“I’m not mad ‘cuz I think I know why you didn’t tell me. Or at least it’s the only reason I can think of for you to not tell me. And as for my time, well it’s already run out.” Minhyuk blanked. There was no way. They had been talking the entire time. He looked around to make sure he hadn’t missed someone approaching them. A squeeze on his wrist drew his attention back to Bin. “It’s you, Hyukie. It’s always been you. Can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner.” 

He blinked down at his wrist, trying to take in those words. He was Bin’s soulmate. Bin’s time had run out while they were together. That didn’t make any sense. Their time was supposed to run out together, wasn’t it? When he brought his gaze back to Bin’s fond smile, he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally added the roha in Monroha! - Kay


End file.
